Il m'aime, il ne m'aime pas
by royale-de-luxe
Summary: TRAD - Tu crois au coup de foudre en cinquante secondes ? Dès le moment où je t'ai vu, je n'ai pas cessé de t'observer et t'observer et t'observer, jusqu'à ce que je réalise que je t'avais observé pendant un mois et que je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. R/S.


Voici une nouvelle petite histoire d'une auteure que j'aime particulièrement : Children of the shadows (titre original ; He loves me, he loves me not). Elle écrit vraiment bien des histoires très diverses. J'aime en particulier son 'Momentum'. Malheureusement, ses histoires sont en général très (voire très très) longues.

Celle-ci étant la plus courte, j'ai eu envie de la traduire.

Elle est écrite au présent. Je me suis interrogée pour savoir si je devais la mettre au passé, mais je trouve que telle quelle, elle a un ton très particulier et un brin poétique qu'elle perdrait sans doute en la mettant au passé.

Voilà, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Comme d'habitude, si vous aimez, n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot à l'auteur (même en français, je pense que ça lui fera plaisir !)

Et encore merci à Eamonn pour ses précieux conseils.

* * *

Remus presse le pas. Les branches les plus basses des cerisiers perdent leurs fleurs et lui frôlent la tête à son passage. La lumière diffuse du soleil qui perce de ci de là à travers les ronces et le feuillage, l'aveugle par instants. Ses pieds rencontrent une flaque d'eau qui éclabousse son pantalon au passage. L'herbe mouillée va encore laisser des traces, mais c'est le seul raccourci que Remus connaisse pour se rendre à son travail.

La clochette tinte lorsque Remus entre précipitamment par la porte arrière.

" T'as bien failli être en retard Lupin ! " l'informe le propriétaire Adrian avec un chaud sourire, tandis qu'il retourne la pancarte qui passe ainsi de 'Fermé' à 'Ouvert'. "Mets les gâteaux en vitrine. Je vois déjà des clients."

Travailler dans un café est éprouvant. L'odeur des gâteaux et des croissants sortant du four, flotte dans l'air, s'insinuant au milieu des tables et dans les moindres recoins de la pièce. C'est un parfum délicieux le matin, spécialement quand le froid de l'hiver approche lentement. Pour Remus, c'est presque devenu comme une drogue qui lui annihile les sens et dirige ses doigts pour casser les petites gouttelettes de chocolat qui dépassent des gâteaux sur les plateaux.

C'est un tout petit café ; très désuet avec des sofas couverts de peluche marron, répartis de façon à créer de petits coins tranquilles pour s'asseoir. Des perles de verre doré pendent aux fenêtres en guise de rideaux, lançant, quand le soleil les caresse, les plus brillantes nuances de couleurs dans la pièce. Même les tables sont composées d'un bizarre assortiment de serviettes indiennes artisanales et de couverts dont on ne sait s'ils sont anciens ou trouvés chez un prêteur sur gages.

C'est une boutique tranquille et c'est la raison pour laquelle la plupart des gens viennent là : afin de se délasser en l'absence de tout bruit de civilisation. Il y a juste assez de clients pour les tenir occupés mais trop peu, pour qu'il y ait d'autre personnel que Remus, le propriétaire et un jeune garçon Colombien prénommé Juan. Remus suppose que ceux qui ne viennent pas là pour le calme, viennent pour Juan et son accent. Remus n'en saisit pas vraiment le charme parce que le peu qu'il ait compris sortant de la bouche de Juan est le mot 'gâteau' et c'est seulement parce que Remus aime vraiment les gâteaux.

"Lupin, le tea-boy (1) est là."

Les yeux de Remus s'élargissent et prestement il fouille derrière le comptoir et saisit une cuillère en argent dans le tiroir. Il examine minutieusement son reflet dans la cuillère et se demande s'il pourrait cacher les touches de gris dans ses cheveux caramel avec une raie sur le côté droit. Remus fronce les sourcils et tourne la cuillère pour voir si son reflet ne paraît pas meilleur à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Mais honnêtement non.

"Lupin, qu'est ce que tu fais ?" demande Adrian, regardant avec curiosité par-delà l'épaule de Remus . Il rit en voyant Remus sursauter et heurter sa tête contre le haut du comptoir. "Vas-y donc. Et n'oublie pas de dire au copain du tea-boy que nous avons un nouveau parfum de caramels aujourd'hui."

Remus essaye de cacher son embarras à propos de ses cheveux tandis qu'il se dirige vers la table. Le 'tea-boy' est en réalité un jeune homme prénommé Sirius et son ami s'appelle James. Remus connait son nom parce qu'il les écoute souvent bavarder tous les deux. Remus sait aussi qu'ils sont particuliers, dans le sens qui inclut des baguettes magiques, parce qu'il peut parfaitement sentir leur aura. Elle est différente de celle des Moldus et Remus le discerne toujours, car il sait qu'il est comme eux, même s'il essaye de le cacher. Remus n'est pas sûr de la raison pour laquelle ils viennent dans un café Moldu chaque matin, mais c'est ainsi depuis plusieurs mois à présent. Sirius demande toujours du thé et c'est toujours Remus qui les sert et leur propose les spécialités du jour tout en rougissant énormément.

Remus a le béguin, un peu comme une jeune écolière.

"'Tain mon vieux ! Votre café est décidément ce que je préfère le matin" soupire James avec délices, en levant son mug pour siroter une nouvelle gorgée. "Franchement, le boulot me rend fou ces temps-ci. J'aurais déjà sauté du toit si ça ne faisait pas aussi mal."

Sirius fredonne, sans y prêter attention. Il fixe son croissant, les yeux dans le vague, encore embrumés d'un reste de sommeil. Remus présume que Sirius n'est pas quelqu'un du matin au vu de ses cheveux noirs aux mèches en désordre et de sa chemise mal rentrée.

"Dites moi si je peux faire autre chose pour vous." réplique Remus avec un sourire et un hochement de tête, avant de partir.

Tandis qu'il jette un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule, il aperçoit Sirius qui l'observe, le regard de ses yeux gris soudain intense. Remus détourne les yeux rapidement et sa main droite va machinalement frotter avec embarras l'arrière de sa tête. Il se sent un peu idiot et un peu emprunté, mais pourtant, il ne peut s'empêcher de regarder à nouveau aussi discrètement que possible. Des pétales de cerisiers roses logés dans ses cheveux sans qu'il le sache, tombent sur le sol.

Sirius continue à l'observer.

…_**. Il m'aime ….**_

Remus, envahi par la déception, regarde le lait renversé. "Juan" dit-il doucement en tendant la main vers un torchon pour nettoyer. "Tu veux bien prendre la commande de cette table pour moi ? Je dois nettoyer ceci avant qu'Adrian ne se mette en colère."

Juan regarde la table. "Le 'tea-boy' ?" demande-t-il avec son accent prononcé. "Où se trouve son ami, je me demande ?"

James n'est pas là ce matin. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre à sa place : une femme. Une très belle femme avec des cheveux roux brillants qui cascadent dans son dos et des yeux verts qui étincellent comme des gemmes précieux. Elle est assise tout près de Sirius et lui parle, une main posée sur son bras. C'est intime et cela rappelle à Remus que, mis à part le nombre de morceaux de sucre dans son thé, Remus ne connait vraiment pas grand chose de Sirius. Remus n'est pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il frotte le comptoir avec autant de hargne.

" S'il vous plait ?"

Remus s'arrête et lève les yeux. C'est la femme de Sirius et elle se penche par-dessus le comptoir en souriant. Remus lui sourit en retour. "Je peux vous aider ?"

"Je cherchais un peu plus de sucre en fait" réplique-t-elle, tordant pensivement une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts. "Mon café est trop amer et je crois que le petit jeune homme latin est occupé avec une autre cliente."

Remus peste en voyant Juan flirter presque ouvertement avec une femme assise à côté de la fenêtre. "Je suis absolument désolé" s'excuse Remus bien qu'il ne la regarde pratiquement pas. "Je vais avoir une petite discussion avec lui " Il lui passe le sucrier, retirant sa main discrètement, au moment où elle tend la sienne pour le prendre. "Y a-t-il autre chose ?"

"En fait oui" réplique-t-elle avec espièglerie, en sortant une petite pince à cheveux. Elle prend Remus par surprise et saisit toute la frange de cheveux sur son front puis avec dextérité, les écarte de son visage. "Vous êtes plutôt drôlement mignon" constate-t-elle avec admiration, glissant quelques mèches rebelles derrière ses oreilles. "Quel dommage de le cacher .."

"Hé Lily ! Contrôle toi " coupe Sirius en passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour la faire reculer. "Tu ne peux pas flirter avec qui tu veux. Rappelle toi, tu es mariée à présent."

Lily rit, poussant Sirius par jeu. " Oh s'il te plait, tu es simplement mort de jalousie. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'admets pas ? D'ailleurs, il est adorable ..."

Sirius réserve à Remus un regard hésitant ; un regard indéfinissable qui envoie des frissons tout le long de la colonne vertébrale de Remus. Il les regarde tous les deux, marchant épaule contre épaule, retourner vers leur table. Leur conversation est aisée et leur rire fréquent. Il ne veut pas voir combien ils vont bien ensemble, parce que ça fait mal juste un petit peu. Enfin, un béguin n'est qu'un béguin.

Alors il hausse les épaules et se met à changer les filtres à café. Fugitivement, il saisit son image dans la vitrine et remarque la barrette dans ses cheveux. Elle n'est pas du modèle noir commun, mais en argent précieux, avec des roses jaunes gravées en motifs complexes sur le dessus. Remus trace l'un des pétales avec le doigt.

…_**..Il ne m'aime pas …**_

"Hello !"

Remus sursaute et retombe contre la porte. "Hello" réplique-t-il avec curiosité. "Désolé mais nous fermons là."

Sirius frotte ses deux mains gantées l'une contre l'autre et tape du pied pour se réchauffer. "Je ne suis pas là pour boire un café. Je-heu-c'est un peu stupide en fait, mais je passais par là et il se trouve que j'ai des barrettes avec moi. Alors, j'ai pensé que peut-être je pourrais vous les donner pour-heu-" Sirius rougit devant l'air confus de Remus et il tire un peu sur son bonnet de laine. "C'est à dire, vous devez penser que celle que Lily vous a donnée est un peu trop féminine, alors j'ai pensé que vous pourriez en utiliser quelques unes sans motifs. Vous êtes vraiment mieux quand vos yeux ne sont pas cachés par vos cheveux et -" Sirius se tourne légèrement. "James a tendance à être jaloux facilement ..."

Remus lève la tête, complètement désorienté par le bavardage de Sirius. Il frotte ses pieds, cligne des yeux et regarde autour de lui, resserre son écharpe autour de son cou, puis fixe à nouveau Sirius. "James ?"

"Ah oui, c'est l'ami qui m'accompagne ici. Ils viennent juste de se marier, et James est extrêmement possessif envers Lily. S'il voit la barrette sur votre tête …"

"Oh." sans savoir pourquoi, Remus se sent soulagé, heureux même. Une part de son estomac se met à danser la petite danse qu'ils exécutent dans les restaurants pour enfants ; celle de l'homme déguisé en poule. Il essaye de ne pas le montrer mais il a le sentiment qu'il sourit comme un malade. "Merci " dit-il d 'un ton aussi neutre que possible, en échangeant le clip fleuri de Lily contre ceux que Sirius lui a donnés. Il ne sait pas comment Sirius peut penser qu'ils sont d'une quelconque façon moins féminins . Ils n'ont pas de fleurs, mais chacune des huit paires est colorée d'une des couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, et la dernière paire a sur le dessus, ce qui semble à Remus être des lapins attachés par la tête.

'"Attendez, laissez-moi vous aider," dit Sirius doucement en saisissant la paire pourpre et en repoussant les mèches de Remus avec. Les doigts de Sirius s'attardent dans les cheveux de Remus et leur visage sont proches, plus que nécessaire. Remus peut voir les bouffées de buée à chaque expiration de Sirius, et la façon dont ses cheveux ressortent de sous son bonnet de laine en mèches coordonnées. Il est émerveillé par la couleur changeante des iris de Sirius sous la lumière flottante des lampadaires, semblable à de la fumée ondulante sortant d'une cheminée.

Remus regarde au loin et rit, embarrassé à cette pensée. À cet instant, il a certainement l'air de ce qu'il ressent : un total abruti. "Merci" dit-il, les yeux fixés sur les feuilles brun foncé dansant autour de leurs pieds. "Je pense que je vous verrai demain donc."

"Attendez !" s'écrie Sirius, arrêtant Remus par le coude. "Heu-Je veux dire … peut-être pourrais-je vous raccompagner chez vous ou … heu .." Sirius se frotte le nez. "Si ça ne vous dérange pas bien sûr …"

Remus cligne des yeux, sentant son coeur s'arrêter momentanément. Il veut dire oui ou recommencer cette danse du restaurant, mais il est totalement incapable de manifester des émotions. Il veut aussi crier de toute la force de ses poumons mais sa gorge semble soudain totalement obstruée et comme s'il attendait une réponse, il lève les yeux au ciel. La lune est presque pleine, seul une petit morceau manque sur le côté. Il n'a plus que trois jours avant la prochaine transformation et il devrait se reposer et conserver de l'énergie. Mais …

Remus secoue la tête et regarde sur sa droite ; sa maison est trop proche. "Peut-être que je pourrais vous raccompagner chez vous plutôt ? J'ai quelques sandwiches invendus et du gâteau." Remus lève son petit sac en papier.

Le sourire de Sirius est tellement charmant ; Remus sent son coeur flotter comme un imbécile à nouveau. "Merlin, c'est tellement embarrassant. Je ne connais même pas votre prénom."

"Remus."

"Remus," teste Sirius. "Comment allez-vous ? Je m'appelle Sirius Black." Il serre la main de Remus vigoureusement et lance un clin d'oeil malicieux dans sa direction. "Je … heu .. fabrique des balais."

Remus lève un sourcil. "Le genre qui balaye ou celui qui vole ?"

Sirius est pris d'une quinte de toux. Stupéfait, il regarde Remus les yeux écarquillés. "Comment le sais-tu ? tu es l'un d'entre nous ?"

"Pas vraiment," admet Remus, sortant les sandwiches de son sac et offrant l'un d'eux à Sirius. "Je n'ai jamais eu aucun contact avec le Monde de la Magie en fait, à part toi et ton ami. Je ne suis jamais allé dans le Chemin de Traverse ni dans aucun de ces endroits."

"Et l'école ?" demande Sirius la bouche pleine. "Tu n'es pas allé à Poudlard ? Tu aurais du recevoir une lettre."

Remus sent la douleur familière dans sa poitrine, celle qu'il a appris à faire disparaître avec le temps. "J'étais scolarisé à la maison. Il y avait des …. circonstances particulières, aussi je n'en ai jamais eu l'opportunité. Ah, mais je connais tous mes tours ; 'pa était un professeur brillant." Remus mâche pensivement. "Je pense que 'pa voulait vraiment que je fasse partie de son monde, mais à quinze ans, j'ai réalisé combien c'était vain et je suis parti."

"Moi aussi je me suis enfui !" s'écrie Sirius, avalant rapidement. "Tu es probablement le seul sorcier que j'aie jamais rencontré qui n'a pas grincé des dents en entendant mon nom." Voyant le regard étonné de Remus, il s'explique un peu plus, "Je viens d'une de ces riches familles de sang pur. Le genre à avoir des espérances très élevées et une morale très basse ; disons simplement que je ne me suis jamais senti d'accord avec eux et que je les ai laissés à leurs idées."

"Oh," dit Remus, pas vraiment sûr de savoir s'il doit sympathiser ou féliciter Sirius. "Je ne me suis pas enfui. Je vois toujours mes parents pendant les vacances. Je suis juste parti de mon côté parce que je sentais qu'ils avaient besoin de vivre pour eux. Sans m'avoir comme un fardeau, je veux dire." Remus se rappelle encore combien ses 'man et 'pa l'ont supplié de rester. Il avait été douloureux de partir, mais Remus n'avait pas voulu qu'ils souffrent encore à cause de lui. "Désolé ; je te raconte toutes ces choses alors qu'on se connait à peine l'un l'autre."

"Ah mais non !" s'exclame Sirius, agrippant soudain la main de Remus. "Je suis très heureux que tu le fasses ; pour être honnête, je voulais te parler depuis des mois maintenant, alors c'est agréable de voir différents aspects de toi. Pas juste celui qui fait du thé génial," Sirius rit ouvertement, mais garde la main de Remus. Leurs doigts enlacés tombent entre eux et le pouce de Sirius frotte légèrement la paume de la main de Remus. "En fait, tu ressembles beaucoup à ce que Lily avait prédit que tu serais. Elle est effrayante parfois cette fille."

Remus rougit et essaye de ne pas paraître embarrassé au contact de la main de Sirius contre la sienne. "Comment cela ?"

Sirius s'arrête en face des marches d'un immeuble. "Quand as-tu fait quelque chose pour toi-même pour la dernière fois ? ; une fois où tu as été vraiment égoïste ?"

Le regard de Remus ne cille pas. "Je suis ici," murmure-t-il finalement, regardant les différents modèles de rideaux à chaque étage de l'immeuble. Il serre la main de Sirius un peu plus fort et se demande quel est l'appartement de Sirius, priant dieu que ce ne soit pas celui qui a des rideaux avec des volants roses. "Je suis ici : debout devant ta porte en espérant que peut-être, juste peut-être, tu penses à moi de la même façon que je pense à toi ..."

Sirius cligne des yeux de surprise pendant un instant, avant de se fendre d'un large sourire et de partir dans la plus ridicule des danses, ses pieds montant et descendant les marches. Il rit et rit et rit, et finalement, quand Remus se sent comme un parfait imbécile, il attire Remus par la taille et plante un grand baiser en plein sur ses lèvres. Pour un premier baiser, Remus pense que c'est le pire qui soit. Sirius continue à glousser dans la bouche de Remus, ses lèvres sont humides de son enthousiasme, et ses mains attirent Remus si près que Remus se retrouve soulevé du sol. Leur nez se cognent et l'angle est horriblement bizarre. Mais Remus pense aussi que c'est le plus fantastique des baisers qu'il ait jamais reçu, parce que c'est Sirius qui est collé à ses lèvres et vraiment, c'est tout ce dont Remus a besoin comme raison.

"Wah," murmure Sirius, se reculant mais gardant un bras autour de la taille de Remus. Ses yeux sont brillants et il a le sourire le plus idiot et le plus canaille que Remus a jamais vu.

Quelque part, Remus décide qu'il aime la moue détonante des lèvres de Sirius et aussi ses petites bizarreries, comme la façon dont Sirius remue l'une de ses oreilles inconsciemment. "Ouais," sourit Remus, levant les yeux au ciel. La lune est plus claire que jamais, mais après cette nuit, il ne peut pas se résoudre à être en colère contre elle. Il n'est même pas sûr que tout ceci soit réel, et non pas l'un de ses phantasmes de fille. "Je pense que je te verrai demain ou bientôt …"

"Oui, je pense," dit Sirius doucement, puis comme s'il changeait d'avis, il arrête Remus à nouveau. "Non. Pourquoi est-ce que je dis oui ? Je veux dire, ne pars pas. Heu, enfin, si tu n'as pas de projet, peut-être pourrais-tu monter prendre un thé ? Le mien n'est pas moitié aussi bon que le tien, mais peut-être que la compagnie et la conversation le feront passer?"

Au début, Remus est incapable de suivre le gazouillis de Sirius. En fait, ce n'est pas parce que Sirius l'a convaincu de rester que Remus reste figé avec un air constipé sur le visage. Non, Remus essaye honnêtement de se concentrer sur le flot de mots se déroulant de la bouche de Sirius. Sirius prend sa confusion pour un acquiescement et le tire à l'intérieur puis sur la droite.

Avant que Remus ne s'en rende compte, il se trouve dans l'appartement le plus lumineux qu'il ait jamais vu. Il n'est pas en désordre, mais il y a des meubles dépareillés disposés un peu partout, et une drôle de lampe d'un orange qui fait mal aux yeux de Remus rien qu'à la regarder. Cela rappelle à Remus chaque parcelle de Sirius : tout en bizarre bric à brac, et vibrance aveuglante. Cela ressemble aussi beaucoup à Sirius dans le sens où malgré toutes les couleurs criardes, la maison est pourtant accueillante.

'Tu es très fan de motos ?" demande Remus en regardant les piles de magazines de moto et les livres sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.

Sirius rit en remplissant la bouilloire d'eau. 'On peut dire ça. J'en ai une moldue que je conduis pour aller travailler. Je l'ai laissée au boulot aujourd'hui, parce que j'espérais que tu serais d'accord pour marcher avec moi." Sirius rougit de façon charmante et essaye d'éviter les yeux de Remus. "Ah mais tous ces magazines servent à nos recherches ! James pense que je suis complètement fou, mais je pense vraiment qu'une moto volante serait absolument géniale. La mécanique est dure à apprendre, alors je démonte tout jusqu'au dernier boulon pour tout remonter ensuite et – quoi ?' Sirius se touche le visage avec embarras, ébahi. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ?"

Remus rigole et secoue la tête. "Pour rien. C'est juste que quand tu parles de ton travail on dirait un gamin. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer. C'est mignon je pense …" Il rit plus fort en voyant la mine offensée de Sirius. "C'est un compliment," explique Remus à travers son rire, "Promis. C'est bon de te voir t'emballer à propos de quelque chose dont tu es passionné."

Sirius regarde à travers des cils à demi fermés. "Je suis passionné de toi, alors est-ce que j'ai la permission de t'emballer aussi ?"

Remus est tellement surpris par l'horrible jeu de mot qu'il ne remarque même pas Sirius se rapprochant de lui, jusqu'au moment même où leurs lèvres se touchent. Après ça, il fond simplement sous la bouche de Sirius. Il s'abandonne à la langue qui le cajole, le tente et joue avec lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une faiblesse au niveau des genoux. A travers sa chemise, il sent les muscles des épaules de Sirius se tendre sous ses exploration malhabiles.

La bouilloire siffle bruyamment et Sirius disparaît pendant un instant ; juste assez pour éteindre la machine. "Tant pis pour le thé" murmure-t-il d'une voix rauque contre les lèvres de Remus. "J'aurais du faire ça depuis longtemps..."

Remus est sans arrêt surpris par les paroles de Sirius et par ses actions, et pour l'énième fois ce soir, Remus se sent emporté au rythme de Sirius. Sirius a glissé ses mains sous les genoux de Remus et en un mouvement souple, le hisse dans ses bras, à la manière d'une mariée. C'est proprement humiliant, mais les mots de protestation de Remus sont avalés par les lèvres libertines de Sirius. Sirius est impatient, Remus le réalise alors qu'ils tombent sur le lit. Impatient et affamé, ses mains bougent constamment sur le corps de Remus, tentant de retirer trop de vêtement d'un seul coup. Il est impossible de le suivre, et Remus s'en rend compte finalement quand, sans trop savoir comment, Sirius s'arrange pour coincer la tête de Remus dans sa chemise à moitié retirée.

Remus rit alors qu'ils luttent tous les deux avec elle. "Respire un peu ok ?"

Sirius ne dit rien. Comme Remus finit par se libérer, il réalise que Sirius est en train de l'observer ; particulièrement les cicatrices dans son dos là ou Remus a été incapable de soigner complètement ses blessures. Elles ne font pas mal, mais le regard de Sirius met Remus mal à l'aise et il tire les draps sur lui comme un bouclier.

'Désolé," dit Sirius en s'excusant. "Je -"

"Ne les regarde pas" coupe Remus, "S'il te plait. Je ne veux pas te les expliquer maintenant." Remus serre très fort les yeux ; priant Dieu que Sirius ne le rejette pas.

"Ca va aller," murmure Sirius et Remus sent de chastes baisers sur ses paupières. De longs doigts décontractent ceux de Remus pour qu'il relâche les draps. La voix de Sirius est apaisante et ses baisers sont doux quand ils parcourent le cou de Remus. "Je ne poserai pas de question. Pas aujourd'hui.' Il repousse Remus sur le lit, ses mains glissant doucement le long du dos de Remus et ses lèvres descendant plus bas, plus bas le long de la poitrine de Remus. "Mais un jour, tu me feras confiance ..."

Remus s'arque sur le lit quand les dents de Sirius titillent un téton. Il est emporté par l'enthousiasme de Sirius. Il est vigoureux et possessif, dans le sens où il ne prend rien à la légère et mesure chaque chose qu'il agrippe. Ses mains parcourent Remus, en haut, en bas, et puis dans des endroits qui font se crisper les orteils et serrer les dents de Remus. Ses lèvres et sa langue laissent des marques et réclament leur dû sur tout ce qu'elles touchent, comme si elles se nourrissaient des cris rauques de Remus "Non Sirius, arrête !" et "Je ne peux … si tu …"

Ce qui rend Remus vraiment fou cependant, c'est le sentiment d'avoir Sirius contre lui. Il sent combien Sirius le veut à la façon dont Sirius se frotte contre lui et au final le pénètre à coups rapides. Il sent l'excitation de Sirius progresser et enfler jusqu'à son maximum, chaque fois qu'il s'enfonce un peu plus en Remus.

"Sirius, Je-" Remus sent ses poumons prêts à éclater et Sirius se rapproche, l'attirant un peu plus contre lui et permettant à Remus de l'envelopper de ses bras et jambes serrés autour de lui. Remus peut gouter la sueur dans le cou de Sirius. "Je ne peux … je vais ..."

Sirius jouit avant lui, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans les hanches de Remus si fort qu'il emmène Remus avec lui. Les yeux de Remus se ferment, emportés par la force avec laquelle il jouit, mais il voit des flash de lumière aveuglante à travers ses paupières closes. Un battement assourdissant vrombit dans ses oreilles, mais c'est en rythme et il retentit encore et encore, comme une ombre suivant son maitre. Battements de coeur, réalise Remus avant de se perdre dans la fatigue et l'obscurité totale.

Quand finalement Remus se réveille, il est dans un état surréaliste. Il ne sait même pas s'il s'agit d'un rêve ou de la réalité mais il pense qu'il flotte sur la ligne mince entre les deux. C'est un rêve parce qu'il sent la chaleur réconfortante d'un autre corps nu à ses côtés, et Remus n'est pas du genre à succomber facilement à quelqu'un. Même lorsqu'il est attiré par la personne autant qu'il l'est par Sirius Black. Remus est du genre prudent. Remus est aussi extraordinairement ordinaire, alors que Sirius ne l'est pas.

Mais c'est aussi une réalité, parce que même dans ses fantasmes les plus pervers, Remus n'a jamais imaginé dormir dans des draps pourpres. Donc Remus ouvre les yeux. Les ferme. Ouvre les yeux. les referme. Ouvre les yeux et se retrouve face à face avec le sourire endormi de Sirius.

"Tu es fantastique," murmure Sirius, déposant un baiser sur le front de Remus. "Je n'arrive même pas à croire que tu sois là …"

Remus lève les yeux, ses mains se portant instinctivement vers les cheveux de Sirius pour y enrouler ses doigts. "Je suis là. Je crois …"

Sirius a un rire de gorge et se blottit contre le flanc de Remus. " Tu crois au coup de foudre en cinquante secondes ?" Sirius n'en finit plus de s'amuser de la confusion sur le visage de Remus. "Dès le moment où je t'ai vu, je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Je n'ai pas cessé de t'observer et t'observer et t'observer, jusqu'à ce que je réalise que je t'avais observé pendant un mois et que je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter."

Remus cache son visage dans le cou de Sirius. Il est trop embarrassé pour même dire merci, bien que sans doute, ce ne soit pas la situation idéale pour dire ça.

"Je ne peux pas l'expliquer," continue Sirius, enveloppant Remus entre ses bras et penchant son menton sur le sommet de la tête de Remus.

"c'est seulement la nuit dernière que j'ai eu le courage de te parler, mais à présent cela semble facile et aller de soi. Je -"

"Tu devrais te taire avant que je ne meure d'embarras." supplie Remus, la voix étouffée contre le cou de Sirius. Il sent les vibrations du rire de Sirius et sa barbe du matin le gratte quand il dépose un baiser moqueur sur son front.

"Je viendrai te prendre à ton travail ce soir. Il y a un endroit où je voudrais t'emmener et …"

Remus est trop timide pour rencontrer les yeux de Sirius, aussi laisse-t-il son regard errer, s'attardant sur une magnifique peinture sur le mur. Le tableau est étrange autant qu'époustouflant ; un mélange de blancs et de roses et de rouges profonds. Il faut un moment à Remus pour réaliser que ce sont des oeillets peints et entremêlés et même encore plus longtemps pour réaliser que si l'on regarde assez longtemps, les couleurs se mélangent pour former des volutes sans fin de pétales.

_**......... Il m'aime ….......**_

Dès le moment où Remus reprend conscience, il sait qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas aller travailler. D'habitude il n'y va pas après une nuit de pleine lune et Adrian ne se plaint jamais qu'il prenne un peu de repos de temps en temps. Cependant, ses blessures sont moins graves cette fois et rapidement soignées par quelques sorts expéditifs. Cela donne à Remus encore plus de raisons de croire que tout va bien et de se rendre au café pour, au moins, travailler la matinée. Remus veut voir Sirius. Il veut le voir plus que n'importe quoi, parce que ces trois derniers jours ont suffi pour que Remus tombe complètement amoureux du jeune homme. Remus s'est accoutumé à ce que Sirius soit là le matin et l'attende toujours à l'extérieur de l'estaminet quand il termine sa journée.

Dès le moment où Remus voit Sirius, il sait que tout va bien. Le propriétaire n'est pas très content parce que Remus ne semble pas aller bien du tout. Il a de larges poches sous les yeux et ses mouvements sont visiblement d'une lenteur inhabituelle. Remus sait que Sirius le voit aussi, parce que ses yeux, aux sourcils froncés d'inquiétude, suivent Remus encore plus intensément que d'habitude.

Il pose une main sur celle de Remus quand celui-ci apporte leur commande et même James fait un commentaire sur la pâleur de Remus. "Vous devriez vous asseoir mon vieux" dit James, mais Remus est déjà trop loin pour l'entendre. Ses muscles se relâchent et il a le sentiment aigu que la terre se rue sur lui quand il tombe.

Dès le moment où Remus se réveille, il sait qu'il aurait du rester chez lui pour se reposer. Il est dans un lit et fixe le plafond blanc. Tout est blanc, même le drap sur lequel repose son poing serré. La seule touche de couleur vient de la fenêtre à sa droite, là où se trouve un petit vase de soucis orange. Il flotte une odeur âcre reconnaissable qui sent le propre mais qui n'est pas entièrement plaisante aux narines de Remus. Il y a aussi une aura envahissante que Remus ne connait que trop bien.

Il sait déjà où il se trouve, mais il demande pourtant à la silhouette affalée sur la chaise à côté de son lit. "Où sommes nous ?"

Sirius lève des yeux rougis et fatigués. "Mangouste"

Quelque chose de lourd tombe sur l'estomac de Remus et il sait ; il sait que c'est fini. Il le sait à la façon dont Sirius le regarde, mais ne rencontre pas ses yeux, et à la façon dont ses mains et ses pieds tremblent, alors même qu'il est assis fermement sur sa chaise. Remus n'est pas allé à Sainte-Mangouste depuis qu'il a quitté la maison, mais il connait par coeur toutes les formalités et les procédures. Il n'y a aucune chance pour Remus de mentir parce que Sirius a vu les documents. Sirius sait.

"C'est vrai ?" demande Sirius d'une voix éraillée. "Pour toi : c'est vrai ?"

Remus s'assoit et fixe les poings serrés de Sirius. "C'est vrai. Je suis un loup-garou."

"Merde" jure Sirius enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. "Merde ! " Il passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux et se lève pour faire les cent pas. Son va et vient dérange les rideaux blancs du lit sur le côté et de temps en temps, il se heurte très légèrement à la table de nuit. "Putain de merde, j'arrive pas à croire que -"

"Ça te dégoute ?" demande Remus, sentant sa gorge se serrer et ses yeux piquer. Il lève les yeux au plafond, incapable de supporter l'agitation de Sirius et sa colère ; incapable de faire face à Sirius quand il confirme tout ce que Remus sait déjà sur lui-même. Oui, il est un monstre. Oui, il n'est qu'un faux sorcier. Oui, il a trompé tout le monde autour de lui et oui, il a honte. Mais non, il n'y peut rien. " Ça te dégoute Sirius ?"

"Non" réplique Sirius immédiatement. "Non je ne suis pas dégouté. Je … je suis dérouté. Tout cela est si brutal et si effarant. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je dois croire et de comment réagir et je .."

"Est-ce que tu regrettes ?" demande Remus et cette fois, la réponse de Sirius ne vient pas aussi rapidement. Le contrôle sur lui de Remus s'échappe et les larmes qu'il endiguait derrière ses paupières, coulent. C'est pathétique pense-t-il. C'est pathétique d'être faible à ce point et encore plus pathétique de succomber à cette douleur dans sa poitrine. Sirius a déjà vu le pire côté de lui, mais qu'il doive le voir aussi comme ça est humiliant. Il essuie ses yeux d'un geste brusque et regarde vers la fenêtre.

"Je ne sais pas" répond Sirius à Remus après un long moment. "Honnêtement, je ne sais plus."

Remus ne se retourne pas, même quand la porte se referme derrière lui et qu'il est sûr que Sirius est parti. Il ne laisse pas ses larmes couler parce qu'il n'est pas si faible. Il supporte la douleur, exactement comme il fait tout le reste et rit un petit peu en constatant combien il a été fou ces derniers jours. C'est reposant pense-t-il distraitement : la lumière du soleil couchant qui emplit la pièce et le petit vase de soucis sur l'appui de la fenêtre.

…_**... Il me hait …**_

"Remus, as-tu mangé dernièrement ?"

Remus sourit à Juan. "Bien sûr. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?"

Juan hausse les épaules et se remet à épousseter les sofas avec Remus. "Tu me parais un peu patraque ces temps ci c'est tout. Je me demandais juste si tu allais bien …"

"Ça va" assure Remus en passant à la table suivante. Remus va bien. Il s'est passé deux semaines depuis l'incident et Remus s'est complètement remis de la transformation. Il vient travailler tous les jours, comme d'habitude et aide Adrian à la cuisine le matin de bonne heure. Il sert le café à tous les clients habituels, s'appliquant à sourire à chacun et à leur souhaiter une bonne journée quand ils s'en vont. À la fin de la journée, il aide Juan à nettoyer la boutique, pendant qu'Adrian fait la vaisselle et sort la poubelle. Le temps passe agréablement de cette façon ; et il a même commencé à comprendre suffisamment Juan pour tenir une conversation avec lui.

'"Cela fait un moment qu'ils ne sont pas venus pas vrai ?" demande Juan, en frottant pour enlever une tâche particulièrement récalcitrante. "Tea-boy et son ami. Je me demande ce qui s'est passé."

Remus se tourne et commence à nettoyer les tables proches de la fenêtre. "Tu sais comment c'est. Ils ont probablement trouvé un autre café qu'ils préfèrent." Remus sourit brillamment et continue à nettoyer. En vérité, lui-même ne sait pas ce qui est arrivé à Sirius après Sainte-Mangouste. Sirius n'est jamais revenu. Remus ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il le fasse, aussi il a mis de côté tout ce qui s'est passé entre eux et il continue à vivre.

Finalement, l'hiver est là et le froid mordant a fini par se transformer en neige. Parfois, en regardant le ciel couvert du matin, Sirius lui manque terriblement, à un point qu'il a l'impression qu'il suffoque. Mais Remus pense que ça passera et que ça se dissipera, exactement comme les saisons et la neige.

Remus joue avec les perles de verre de la fenêtre, les observant glisser le long de ses doigts. Il secoue la tête et rit doucement de lui-même, avant de repousser toutes les perles sur un côté et de les attacher solidement. Il entend frapper légèrement à la fenêtre et Remus trouve drôle qu'il y ait encore des oiseaux à cette heure. Il l'ignore, mais le bruit enfle et enfle jusqu'à ce que Remus enfin, lève les yeux avec irritation. Et voit …

Sirius est là. Tout est brouillé derrière les vitres embuées, mais c'est lui sans erreur possible. Sirius lui fait signe quand il réalise que finalement, il a l'attention de Remus, et il utilise les manches de son long manteau pour essuyer la vitre en cercles jusqu'à ce que son visage soit clairement visible. Il ressemble beaucoup à cette première soirée quand il avait attendu Remus : un bonnet de laine sur la tête et des gants noirs couvrant ses mains, ses pieds frappant le sol pour les réchauffer. Il essaye de prononcer le nom de Remus, mais à chaque fois, son haleine trouble la vitre et il doit l'essuyer à nouveau pour pouvoir voir à travers.

Remus ne sait même pas pourquoi il reste là sans bouger, la bouche ouverte.

Sirius abandonne finalement l'idée de dire quelque chose et commence à écrire avec son doigt, traçant de longues figures sur la vitre embuée. Ça ne ressemble à rien de déchiffrable et cela se voit sur le visage de Remus tandis qu'il fronce les sourcils et se dit que, peut-être, Sirius n'écrit pas en anglais et veut parler à Juan plutôt. Il essaye de lire la tête en bas, mais ça ne veut toujours rien dire. Sirius saisit la confusion de Remus et examine ce qu'il a écrit comme s'il essayait de deviner ce qui ne va pas.

emia't eJ

A ce moment, Remus pense qu'il ferait mieux de s'en aller et de retourner travailler. Il ne sait pas pourquoi Sirius est là et il déteste sentir son coeur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine rien qu'à voir Sirius. Il ferait mieux de s'en aller. Il ferait mieux de s'en aller. S'en aller….

Mais Sirius recommence à écrire. Il efface la première phrase et se concentre très fort pour écrire la deuxième, prenant un air réellement constipé. Remus au début s'efforce de lire, mais quand Sirius a terminé, Remus comprend finalement. Il comprend et il rit et rit et rit, parce qu'il est sûr qu'il rêve. Il rit si fort qu'il y a des larmes dans ses yeux et qu'il a l'impression que son coeur va éclater d'un instant à l'autre.

Je t'aime.

Sirius piétine sur place d'un air embarrassé de l'autre côté de la vitre. Ses mains cherchent quelque chose à l'intérieur de sa veste et Remus pense qu'il a tout vu, jusqu'à ce que Sirius sorte une unique rose rouge. Elle est un peu tordue et semble avoir souffert de son séjour dans la poche de Sirius mais elle est parfaite à sa façon. Quelques uns de ses pétales tombent sur la neige, un rouge absolu sur le blanc pur et Sirius sourit d'un air penaud.

…_**. Il m'aime … **_

Fin

**Note de l'auteur** : avant de terminer, je voudrais préciser que les fleurs utilisées dans la fic avaient toutes un message un petit peu plus profond en elles-mêmes, mis à part leur usage en tant qu'objets. Oui, je sais que ça fait très nana. Mais j'ai déjà mentionné que c'était supposé être une atmosphère genre jazz/romantique.

Cerisiers en fleurs : caractère éphémère de la vie.

Roses jaunes : amitié et affection.

Oeillets : amour pur, affection, admiration, chance.

Pot de soucis : peine, désespoir.

Une rose rouge : je t'aime.

NDT : (1) : j'ai préféré laisser tea-boy parce que c'était difficile à traduire par quelque chose de très joli !


End file.
